Substantial evidence exists for the underrepresentation of minorities (individuals from underrepresented racial and ethnic groups, people with disabilities, and people from disadvantaged backgrounds) in all levels of the biomedical workforce, from the undergraduate level to the professoriate. Despite several decades of efforts to increase the proportion of minorities in the biomedical workforce in the U.S., certain minorities remain underrepresented. By the time scholars from disadvantaged backgrounds, whether by race, ethnicity, socio-economic status, sexual orientation, or disability, have both demonstrated that they are curious about science and attained some proficiency at the systematic inquiry essential for a career in academic health sciences, they have overcome many barriers yet still carry the burdens of disadvantage and discrimination. This proposal seeks support to create the National Research Mentoring Network for a Diversity Biomedical Workforce (NRMN). NRMN will support the activities of four Cores: The Professional Development, Mentor Training, Mentorship and Networking Core, and the Administrative Core which will work synergistically to increase the representation and success of URMs in biomedical research. NRMN will work with both BUILD and non-BUILD institutions and will collect data and coordinate with the CEO. The primary objective of the NRMN is to create a sustainable architecture that will support and facilitate harnessing the collective expertise of successful scientists in the interests of accelerating the research career development of these URM scholars.